


Hidden Feelings

by Kikyome



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malos entendidos, One Shot, anticlimatic, cueva y demonio de ilusión, i lost my inspiration, i'm sorry to do this, not so good, túnica manchada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Jin Ling es presa de malos entendidos y aclara sus sentimientos gracias a eventos inesperados.
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hidden Feelings

Habían pasado algunos meses desde todos los acontecimientos que llevaron a la muerte de su tío en aquel templo, ahora como futuro líder de la secta Lanling Jin tenía poco tiempo para ir a cacerías nocturnas, el amable pero algo tímido Ouyang Zizhen al estar más cerca de Lanling era quien más oportunidades había tenido para visitarlo e insistirle en ir a al menos una de las cacerías nocturnas en las que participaban los discípulos de Gusu Lan, pero le había rechazado todas las veces, en otra oportunidad pudo hablar con Lan Jingyi, o más bien discutir como era su costumbre, había asistido a una conferencia de líderes de secta acompañando a Zewu Jun ya que Hanguang Jun continuaba "indispuesto", se había acercado a saludar por educación y no porque realmente quisiera conversar con alguien como Jingyi pero su actitud altanera siempre le hacía perder el control.  
"No sé por qué Sizhui se molesta en seguir invitándote a nuestras cacerías es obvio que no te interesa como a él" le había gritado antes de darse la vuelta y regresar junto a Zewu Jun, en ese momento no supo cómo más reaccionar que lanzándole una mala mirada y huyendo con su dignidad insultada, no era como si él no quisiera ir, pero tampoco podía decir algo que se pudiera interpretar como debilidad ante otros, sabía que los Lan no eran así, sabía que eran buenos y no lo juzgarían o se burlarían de él como los demás en su secta, sabía que no debía demostrarles nada, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba condicionado para reaccionar de esa forma y para cuando podía calmarse y recapacitar ya se encontraba lejos y era demasiado orgulloso como para regresar. 

-ehm....joven...-  
Escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus recuerdos y de inmediato sintió la tensión en su rostro al ver a aquel discípulo de su clan a quien no recordaba haber visto entrar a su estudio.  
-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar sin anunciarte?- Espetó con altanería.  
-Mil disculpas pero toqué varias veces y el joven no respondía así que entré a ver que todo estuviera en orden, Jin gonzi llegaron muchas peticiones de una ciudad pesquera al sur de Lanling, sucesos extraños han estado ocurriendo en una cueva del sector y.....- fue interrumpido por un molesto Jin Ling quien no parecía tener interés en semejantes historias.  
-¿Y eso qué? Envíen a algunos discípulos y maestros a investigar es obvio ¿no? No necesitan venir a consultarme cada pequeño detalle cuando ya saben qué deben hacer-  
-Si joven maestro, sin embargo ya hemos procedido y el grupo que enviamos no han regresado, por eso....- el hombre frente a él parecía no saber cómo continuar con las malas noticias, aunque no hacía falta.  
-Está bien, iré yo mismo esta noche, prepara a unos hombre, trampas, a hada y equipaje necesario, puedes retirarte- Le dijo sin mirarlo y continuó revisando los documentos en su mesa, suspiró cuando al fin se encontró solo de nuevo, salir de cacería le traía algunos recuerdos que prefería mantener alejados de su mente, pero en este tipo de situaciones el deber estaba primero, de todos modos no es como si fuera a encontrarse con Sizhui en ese lugar, hasta donde sabía la última cacería que habían tenido había sido hace una semana, era muy improbable que volvieran a salir y más aún, que fueran a un lugar tan alejado, respiró profundo un par de veces y tras golpear su rostro con ambas manos se concentró en su trabajo nuevamente. 

Habían recorrido la distancia desde Lanling hasta aquel pueblo en poco tiempo, sin embargo dar con la entrada de la cueva fue algo más complejo de lo que calculó en un principio, por lo que la mitad de su grupo se había dividido en el bosque, algunos poniendo trampas y otro grupo en búsqueda de sus compañeros de secta perdidos, él había seguido sólo con hada en busca de cualquier ente misterioso que pudiera habitar en aquel bosque desolado, la noche era cálida y se estaba volviendo cansado continuar. Buscó sentarse un momento a descansar y pensar en otro método para resolver la situación, evidentemente no estaban logrando mucho y la noche ya estaba muy avanzada, era difícil ver y tampoco podía exponerse a extraviarse igual que los demás, sería una deshonra para su clan.  
Hubiera podido seguir metido en sus pensamientos, pero un quejido lastimero lo hizo levantarse de golpe empuñando su espada, era hada sin duda, corrió siguiendo el sonido hasta dar con una pequeña entrada apenas visible tras unos arbustos, sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó escuchando como con cada paso que daba el sonido de su querida hada se hacía más y más fuerte, las paredes de la cueva estaban frías al tacto, casi heladas, avanzar era difícil pero después de seguir unos pasos más notó como el espacio a su alrededor iba aumentando hasta llegar a lo que parecía el final de la cueva.  
-¿hada?- llamó sin bajar su espada, los quejidos se habían detenido en cuanto llegó a ese lugar, estaba lo suficientemente claro como para distinguir las paredes y que se encontraba solo ¿había sido una trampa de un espíritu?  
-Jin gonzi-  
Una voz amable y dulce como el veneno le hizo voltear, ahí frente a él rodeado de blanco puro y con su inmaculada apariencia de siempre haciendo una reverencia fuera de lugar entre ellos, sus labios pronunciaron su nombre antes de poder reaccionar. –Sizhui…- fue casi un susurro y se odió por haber sonado tan suave ante el mayor. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Este es territorio de Lanling!- Intentó ocultar su evidente inseguridad por la presencia del mayor con su actitud malhumorada y prepotente, sabía que Sizhui jamás caía en eso, no como los demás que lo tomaban por un niño caprichoso, Sizhui jamás lo vería como los demás y eso le hacía sentir algo extraño en su interior.  
-Siento mucho haberlo importunado, nos encontrábamos de paso cuando vimos a hada y algunos de sus discípulos en mal estado a las afueras de este bosque, nos comentaron que habían perdido contacto con el joven Jin y decidimos ayudar en tu búsqueda- Explicó de forma cortes y educada, lo odiaba, siempre tan amable y respetuoso, pero sin perder su dignidad, podía poner a cualquiera en su lugar sin necesidad de exaltarse o perder el control de sus emociones, era realmente maduro y….y ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en Sizhui? ¿Ya le había respondido? Jin Ling levantó su rostro y vio al mayor dedicarle una sonrisa que hizo arder su rostro y a su boca formar un gesto de disgusto, en verdad odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en él.  
-Yo…yo entré porque escuché a hada aquí dentro, al parecer fue sólo una ilusión de algún fantasma- Respiró hondo recuperando su compostura y guardando su espada, sólo debían salir de ahí, si el resto de su grupo ya estaban fuera de peligro sólo necesitaba regresar.  
-Jin gonzi….no debiste entrar aquí tu solo, ¿conoces la leyenda de este lugar? Esta es la cueva de los deseos, las personas que entran aquí incluso llegan a perder la cabeza, la cueva les muestra ilusiones de las cosas que más desean para atraparlos aquí e ir absorbiendo su fuerza vital hasta que no quedan más que huesos- Terminó señalando una pila de esqueletos que Jin Ling no había notado hasta ese preciso momento.  
-Agh! ¡Qué desagradable! Sin embargo, no hay forma de que algo así pudiera pasarme a mí, incluso si cayera en una ilusión podría salir de ella, no me subestimes- Respondió fingiendo estar ofendido, pero agradecido en realidad de ya no estar solo.  
-jaja es verdad Jin gonzi es muy hábil- Sonrió Sizhui algo apenado al parecer su comentario había sido tomado de mala manera.  
-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, no somos desconocidos Si..Sizhui…- Murmuró algo molesto por la distancia que estaba poniendo el mayor entre ellos.  
-…A-Rulan….-  
-…- El rostro de Jin Ling se encendió de inmediato y se giró queriendo devolver algún comentario mordaz por aquel atrevimiento, pero los ojos amables de Sizhui lo detuvieron, el mayor se había acercado tanto a él que sin darse cuenta al girar había chocado un poco con él. -..te odio…- bajó la mirada incapaz de continuar viendo el patético reflejo de su rostro en los ojos claros de Sizhui.  
-Me pregunto si eso es verdad, A-Rulan….yo no te odio y creo que tampoco me odias….- Sizhui continuaba acercándose hasta tenerlo arrinconado contra una de las frias paredes de la cueva, quería empujarlo, decirle que no se olvidara con quién estaba hablando pero no podía, la dulce voz de Sizhui resonaba en el reducido espacio haciendo a su cuerpo vibrar, tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo, tal vez era por eso, no por ninguna otra razón, definitivamente no.  
-No…no te odio, pensé que tal vez tu resentías el hecho de que no he aceptado ir de cacería contigo…con ustedes!- se apresuró a corregir, su boca estaba siendo honesta, se sentía extraño decir lo que pensaba pero estaba bien porque confiaba en el mayor, no quería alejarlo como a los demás, quería…¿qué es lo que quería?  
-A-Rulan…eres tan lindo cuando eres honesto-  
Antes de poder reaccionar la suave y fría mano de Sizhui se posó sobre su cabeza, su corazón se aceleró sin saber por qué no podía actuar como de costumbre, sentía que estaba expuesto ante el mayor. -¿Qué….qué es lo que te pasa?…esto no es normal…..Sizhui….¿Qué quieres de mí?- su voz entrecortada por la pena y la felicidad, se sentía demasiado bien sentir aquella caricia inocente.  
-A-Rulan….dí mi nombre- Le pidió en un susurro acercando sus labios al rostro del menor, se veía hermoso intentando disimular la pena que sentía.  
-…Si…zhui…- dijo aun mirando hacia un lado tratando de evitar ver el rostro del moreno como si tuviera miedo o fuera una maldición.  
-Así no….- Insistió el discípulo del clan Lan posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho agitado de Jin Ling.  
-…A…A-Yuan…- Pronunció el nombre como un ruego y acto seguido sintió la suave mano del mayor girando su rostro, ya no le importaba nada. –A-Yuan!- volvió a suplicar antes de colgarse de su cuello y asaltar aquellos labios, Sizhui lejos de evitarlo le era recíproco, podía llorar de la felicidad en ese mismo momento, su pecho comenzó a hincharse de emoción y se aferró a él con fuerza sin querer dejarlo ir, sin querer separarse jamás de él, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado guardándose esos sentimientos, tal vez desde la primera vez que lo vio, recordaba haber odiado como defendía a Mo Xuanyu, como era cercano con Jingyi, como era amable y sonreía a otros, y a pesar de su mal carácter Sizhui siempre lo había entendido, sólo sonriendo y aceptando su forma de ser.  
Los besos iban aumentando su intensidad y aunque el aire comenzaba a faltarle no le importaba, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que fuera a terminar, que fuera mentira o una ilusión, con eso en mente sintió como su cuerpo buscaba el piso arrastrando con él al joven Lan.  
-A-Rulan…dime qué quieres que haga- logró romper el contacto de sus labios para preguntar.  
-Mas…A-Yuan…ahh tócame más- pidió casi llorando por la pena, sus sentimientos se desbordaban como agua escapando de una presa, ansiosos por encontrar alivio, pronto sintió como las frias manos de Sizhui iban recorriéndolo buscando el calor de su piel y una de sus piernas se abría paso entre las suyas rozando de manera indecente su entrepierna arrancando quejidos que jamás había musitado antes.  
La cueva rápidamente se había inundado con aquellos sonidos obscenos, los delicados dedos de A-Yuan enredados en su miembro acariciándolo, era como un sueño del que no quería ni podía despertar, sus labios habían olvidado la decencia y ahora sólo repetían el nombre del mayor en total éxtasis y placer, sus brazos aún aferrados al mayor sin intención de dejarlo ir. -….no…no es suficiente…- Sus caderas se levantaron buscando aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, estaba desesperado, ansioso, con miedo, no podía creer que un momento que esperó por tanto ahora lo llenara de tanto temor, se sentía vacío y el frío lo estaba aturdiendo. –por favor….A-Yuan….A-Yuan…te necesito….ahn te….te…am…- Su conciencia se iba disipando y a lo lejos podía escuchar una pequeña voz que sonaba desesperada.  
-Jin Lin!! Jin Lin despierta por favor!!- era lo último que había podido distinguir, su cuerpo estaba pesado y había terminado derramando su esencia en la mano de Sizhui, su visión era borrosa, pero podía verlo preocupado mirándolo, nada importaba, sólo que él estuviera a su lado.  
Despertó agitado como si acabase de tener una pesadilla, de inmediato notó que ya no estaba en la cueva y a su lado había una fogata que le daba calor. -…¿qué…?- Antes de poder seguir buscando respuestas vio que un manto blanco lo cubría, al mirar con más detenimiento vio que era una vestimenta del clan Lan, lo que era peor es que bajo esa túnica sus ropas estaban completamente desordenadas, y una sustancia extraña cubría su mano, fue entonces que recordó las palabras que le dijera Sizhui en la cueva. -…los deseos…-  
-Jin Lin despertaste-  
El menor pegó un salto aferrándose a la túnica blanca, entendía a la perfección lo que había pasado y pensar que fuera precisamente Sizhui quien lo encontrara en ese estado era mortificante, no tenía cara para verlo y sólo se giró para acomodar sus ropas. –Yo….no necesitaba de tu ayuda- Comenzó a huir del lugar hasta sentir el brazo del mayor quien lo detenía con fuerza, maldijo aquella fuerza descomunal que tenían los Lan en sus brazos, aunque no lo lastimaba le fue imposible liberarse.  
-Jin Ling….¿fuiste atacado por algo ahí dentro?- Preguntó preocupado el moreno sin soltarlo, sabía que de hacerlo el menor se escaparía y tal vez jamás podría aclarar lo que había visto hoy. –Jin Lin….esta es la cueva devoradora de hombres, fue sellada hace mucho tiempo por maestros Lan pero parece que alguien debilitó el sello y por eso ahora ha vuelto a devorar hombres, esta cueva atrae personas y les muestra sus más profundos deseos, los enfrenta a ellos y los sumerge en una ilusión mientras absorbe su energía vital….Jin Lin….lo que viste dentro sólo era una mentira, no fue real- Sus palabras buscaban aliviar cualquier temor que el menor tuviera, aunque el efecto fue el contrario.  
-¡Ya lo sé! ¡¡¡No tienes por qué decírmelo no soy idiota!!!- Estalló Jin Lin aún sin poder soltarse del agarre de Sizhui, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar recordando lo feliz que se había sentido al principio pensando que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. –Sé que es imposible que alguien así me corresponda- Dijo sin poder callarse el dolor que sentía.  
-….- El joven Lan se encontraba confundido, habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar que Jin Ling no aparecía en esa montaña, escuchó sus gritos y como llamaba su nombre y no quería ni recordar el estado en que lo encontró dentro de la cueva, su energía estaba siendo absorbida y él estaba inconsciente, había usado un talismán para poder detener el espíritu maligno de la cueva mientras sacaba al menor de ahí, ¿A caso había entendido algo mal? –Jin Ling ¿Qué visión te mostró la cueva? - Ahora necesitaba saber la verdad porque no entendía nada.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Respondió el menor sin despegar la vista del suelo, si veía el rostro de Sizhui recordaría lo que pasó en la cueva y no podría seguir viviendo con semejante vergüenza.  
-Si me incumbe!!- Levantó su voz perdiendo su serenidad característica, estaba agitado, confundido e intrigado. – ¡Estabas gritando mi nombre Jin Ling!! ¡Así fue como di contigo! ¿A caso la cueva te mostró una ilusión sobre mí? ¿A caso tu…?- No se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba, pero necesitaba respuestas.  
Ante tales acusaciones y sin la opción de poder salir corriendo, de nuevo estaba contra la pared mientras Sizhui lo mantenía atrapado, no podía creer que lo hubiera escuchado gritar su nombre, podía morir en ese instante de la pena, no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir huyendo. – A-Yuan…yo…- ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del mayor intentando dejar de llorar, todo había acabado para él, de seguro ahora Sizhui mantendría su distancia y no podrían ni si quiera ser amigos.  
Podía adivinar con claridad lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño, él también había estado viviendo con ese miedo cada día. –Pensé que tal vez habías encontrado a alguien más con quien ir de cacería, sabía que estarías muy ocupado con los asuntos de tu secta pero esperaba que pronto pudiéramos vernos, tenía miedo de venir y ver que tal vez nos habías olvidado….tal vez me habías olvidado, por eso le pedí a Zizhen y a Jingyi que hablaran contigo, pero parece haber tenido el efecto contrario, lo siento- Se disculpó mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor con dulzura.  
-Eres un tonto….¿cómo podría olvidarme de ustedes después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿A caso crees que soy esa clase de persona?- Su voz sonaba tan altanera como siempre pero sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del mayor, era real, compartían el mismo sentimiento, como fuera que se llamare, eso era real.

Extra 1:  
-¿huh? Pensé que todos habían regresado de la última cacería ¿Dónde está Sizhui?- Wei Ying preguntó mientras miraba por todos lados sin dar con él.  
-Wei Ying- La serena voz de Lan Zhan llamó su atención y al seguir su mirada pudo ver al joven en cuestión parado de manos y copiando las reglas, obviamente estaba cumpliendo un castigo.  
-¿Qué? Pero por qué? Sizhui!! ¿Qué pasó?- Se acercó corriendo para interrogar al menor.  
-Digamos que Sizhui trajo un recuerdo de su noche de cacería en Lanling, cierta sustancia en su túnica por lo que ahora está cumpliendo un castigo- Jinyi se encontraba supervisando el castigo y no dejaba de reírse de su amigo.  
\- ¡Jinyi por favor basta! - Su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo, la verdad había estado tan feliz por lo sucedido que olvidó revisar sus ropas antes de regresar a los recesos.  
-¿El enemigo era muy feroz?- Preguntó preocupado Hanguang Jun lo que causó que el rostro de Sizhui se encendiera aún más y casi pierda el equilibrio.  
-Muy feroz, un carácter horrible, pero de belleza incomparable ¿verdad Sizhui?-  
-No sabía de una fiera así en Lanling- Wei Ying comenzó a tratar de recordar mirando a Lan Zhan quien parecía entender la situación. –¿Lan Zhan?-  
-…-  
-Lan Zhan! Espera, cuéntame, no debes guardarle secretos a tu esposo-  
Pasarían algunos meses antes de que Wei Ying se enterara de la relación de su sobrino con Sizhui, no estaba en contra, pero para cuando se enteró tuvieron muchos problemas para evitar que se lo contara al líder de secta Jiang, pero eso es otra historia, que tanto SIzhui como Jin Ling estabarían felices de vivir, juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí para la semana del ZhuiLing pero perdí la inspiración a mitad de camino =___= me hubiera gustado escribir algo más hot pero no se pudo así que sorry por hacerles perder su tiempo!


End file.
